Tabula Rasa
by BluelAngel
Summary: Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon mal gefragt wie es zu dem Kuss in Tabula Rasa gekommen ist, nachdem Buffy Spike hat abblitzen lassen? Hier ist meine Antwort darauf .


Titel: Tabula Rasa Autor: Blue Angel E-mail: bluelangel@web.de Teil: 1/2* Freigabe: ab 14 (?) - ihr kennt ja Tabula Rasa, die Fanfic ist in diesem Rahmen gehalten Spoiler: Tabula Rasa (Season 6) Pairing: Was glaubt ihr?? Buffy/Spike - natürlich! Inhalt : Habt ihr euch nicht auch schon mal gefragt wie es zu dem Kuss in Tabula Rasa gekommen ist, nachdem Buffy Spike hat abblitzen lassen? Hier ist meine Antwort darauf ^.^ Kommentar: Der Text in den * * sind die Gedanken. Fett sind die Lyrics. *Kommentar 2: Dieser Teil kann als eigenständige Fiction betrachtet werden und musst nicht mit dem 2. Teil, dem Epilog, gelesen werden. Der Epilog beschreibt nur was nach dem Kuss bzw. nach Tabula Rasa passiert sein könnte. Kommentar 3: Wer in den vollen genuss dieser Fanfiction kommen will, sollte sich die Lyrics nicht nur durchlesen sonder vorspielen oder noch besser: das Video dazu anschauen. Das gibt's auf den Buffy DVDs oder auf zahlreichen Seiten zum runterladen. Sprecht mich an wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt...... ;) Disclaimer: Blah, blah ... mir gehört nix ... blah, blah ... Joss is der Gott ... blah, blah . Spike gehört mir blah, blah - nein natürlich auch Joss -_-°. Das Lied "Goodbye to you" ist von Michelle Branch und gehört ihr selbstverständlich auch. This is a non profit fiction, everything belongs to their creators.  
  
Tabula Rasa  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just wanna get it over with  
  
Michelle Branchs melodische Stimme tauchte das Bronze in eine eigenartig melancholische Stimmung.  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Die Leute hatten sich, eng aneinander gedrängt, um die Bühne gescharrt und lauschten, jeder in seine eigene Welt versunken, den sanften Klängen.  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Niemand bemerkte die einsame blonde Frau an der Bar, die mit verlorenem Blick ins Leere starrte.  
  
I've been searchin' deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearin' I'm starting to get bored  
  
Sie fühlte sich verloren und unverstanden. Buffys Blick drückte eine Mischung aus Einsamkeit, Trauer und Erschöpfung aus.  
  
Feels like I'm startin' all over again The last three years were just pretend  
  
Sie hatte für ein Leben mehr als genug erlitten und musste jetzt noch ein weiteres durchstehen.  
  
And I said Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
Gerade jetzt, in der schwersten Zeit ihres "neuen" Lebens, musste sie der einzige Halt an den sie sich klammern konnte verlassen.  
  
You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Giles war eine Vaterfigur für Buffy gewesen. Sie hatte immer auf ihn zählen können.  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Er hatte sie unterstützt wo er nur konnte. Wie sollte sie plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen ohne ihn zurecht kommen.  
  
Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
Giles war die einzige Person gewesen bei der Buffy eine Geborgenheit gefühlt hatte, die sie ihre Sorgen vergessen ließ.  
  
But it's not right  
  
Aber das musste jetzt aufhören!  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
Denn wie sehr sie es auch abstritt, sie wusste es war notwendig ihrem Leben auf eigenen Füßen entgegenzutreten.  
  
You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Nur einer bemerkte die blonde, junge Frau, die so einsam in Gedanken versunken an der Bar saß. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick trat Spike an Buffy heran. Sie sah ihn aus traurigen, fast hilfesuchenden Augen an.  
  
*Was will er nur hier?! .....ich brauche jetzt Trost*  
  
Angespannt und ein wenig nervös sog Spike die verrauchte Luft des Bronze ein und hielt einen Moment inne.  
  
*Buffy, bitte! Wir müssen reden. Das war doch nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Kuss*  
  
Buffy's Augen sandten in dem Moment noch tiefere Traurigkeit aus.  
  
*Nicht auch noch du Spike. Ich will jetzt nicht reden*  
  
Abweisend wandte sie den Kopf ab, um nicht länger in die so flehenden, blauen Augen schauen zu müssen, die ihr jedes Mal kleine Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
*Gut. Wie du willst Bitch* Spike drehte sich um und verschwand. Er spürte die Wut langsam in sich aufsteigen.  
  
I want you but I'm not givin' in this time  
  
Spike spürte wie sehr Buffy unter dem Verlust von Giles litt und er wollte derjenige sein der sie trösten würde, doch sie ließ es nicht zu!  
  
*Soll sie doch in ihrem Elend verkümmern*  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Er stampfte durch das Bronze auf der Suche nach einer dunklen, ruhigen Ecke in der seine Wut verrauchen konnte.  
  
*Oh bloody Slayer! Warum musst du immer so verdammt stur sein?!*  
  
Er kippte zwei Whisky hintereinander runter und bestellte sich gleich noch einen. Goodbye to everything that I knew Buffy stand langsam auf und schlenderte, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wohin sie ging, durch das Bronze.  
  
Alles schien so sinnlos. Die Menschen um sie herum, die tanzten und sich vergnügten.... Es war alles so fremd. Dort... war es so friedlich gewesen. Nun war sie hier. Gefangen... in einem Leben, das ihre Freunde neu heraufbeschworen hatten. Sie war befreit worden von ihrer Last und nun.....wurde sie wieder auf ihre Schultern gelegt.....so schwer.... *so schwer*.  
  
Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal wie sie sich, erschöpft von all diesen Gefühlseinbrüchen, an das kühle Metall einer Säule gelehnt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen. Nur einen Moment lang. Entfloh dem quälenden Dasein das sie fortan zu fristen hatte.  
  
Erleichtert.....jedoch kaum...öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder um in einen stürmischen Ozean, voll tiefblauer Wogen, zu blicken, in denen sie zu ertrinken drohte. Sie schnappte hastig nach Luft.  
  
Und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Als würde nichts anderes mehr zählen als sie und die Person ihr gegenüber. Als könnte sie in dieses Blau, das immer dunkler zu werden schien, versinken, die so sehr benötigte Geborgenheit finden und nie mehr zurückkehren zu müssen.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
Spike stellte seinen letzten, mittlerweile fünften Drink ab und stand auf. Er musste mit ihr reden. Es war etwas geschehen an jenem Abend. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Er musste sie finden.  
  
Mit etwas glasigen Augen suchte er die Menge nach ihr ab.  
  
Er wusste nur zu gut wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Was sie durchmachen musste. Er wollte ihr so gerne beistehen, ihr helfen das alles zu überwinden. Warum nur wollte sie das nicht zulassen? Warum hatte sie ihn dann geküsst, um ihn sogleich wieder von sich zu stoßen?  
  
Er blieb abrupt stehen. Ein wohlbekannter Duft umgab ihn - dieser zarte Hauch von Vanille und der betörende Geruch......ihres Blutes.  
  
Er beobachtete sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Ihren Blick gesenkt, in Gedanken versunken ging sie an ihm vorbei. So verloren und einsam. Wie gerne würde er sie in den Arm nehmen, sie von ihrem Leid befreien.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Als sie sich an eine Säule anlehnte, trat er einen Schritt aus dem Dunkel und auf sie zu.  
  
In dem Moment als er vor sie trat hob sie ihren Blick und schaute ihm entgegen.  
  
Ihre Augen spiegelten einen Sog von Verlorenheit wieder.  
  
*Spike....*  
  
Vorsichtig stieß sich Buffy von der Säule ab und sah Spike hilfesuchend an.  
  
Unsicher was er tun sollte, hob er die Hand und streckte sie nach ihr aus. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange.  
  
Buffy war wie gefesselt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass eine so leichte Berührung ausreichte scheinbar all ihre Sorgen zu verjagen. Sie fühlte sich für einen Moment ganz leicht, nur von seinem Blick gehalten.  
  
Spike beobachtete wie Buffys Augen sich wieder ein wenig aufhellten, etwas von der Trübe verloren. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr Haar zur Seite, dass ihr Goldblond über die Schultern fiel und lies seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken ruhen - versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Er war so nah. Sie konnte den Tabak Geruch, zusammen mit etwas das eindeutig 'er' war, riechen. Seine blauen Augen, die markanten Wangenknochen, die vollen Lippen. Eine Hand folge ihrem Blick ohne Spike auch nur zu berühren. An seinen Lippen blieb sie hängen. Mit dem Daumen fuhr sie darüber.  
  
*So weich und sanft*  
  
Ihr Blick huschte noch einmal zu seinen Augen und als sie die Intensität darin sah, holte sie Luft. Ein helles Feuer loderte in ihnen. Dann zurück zu seinen Lippen.  
  
So weich und sanft, als sie ihre berührten. Nichts weiter als ein Hauch - kaum spürbar, doch es reichte um sie davonzutragen, weit weg.  
  
Sie zog ihn zu sich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Kleine Stromstöße durchfuhren ihren Körper und hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Buffy vergaß die Welt um sie herum. Es gab nur noch sie und Spike. Sie fühlte sich losgelöst und wunderbar. Genau wie an jenem Abend hinter dem Bronze.....  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
Sie fühlte sich verstanden, akzeptiert und ..geliebt.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The End 


End file.
